Penny Tales
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: What happens when a mistake is made? A poor little Penny is dropped down, down into the Devil's playground. What happens when she meets the members of the Carnival? Will an Innocent Soul finds its Home in Hell? HoboClownXOC Rated M for Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Penny

Enjoy and Reviews are Welcome. Constructive criticism allowed.

* * *

A gunshot echoed in the dark.

Her body fell, hitting the hard ground below with a heavy thud. Her eyes focused on something, anything. The blue orbs found her left hand watching it tremble as the skin turned milky white. Blood flowed around her hand, staining the milky skin.

Her vision began to fade and no matter how hard she tried it continued to blur. "Please..." she managed to say before her voice failed her. She felt it catching in her throat as she gasped for a breath. Her lungs seemed to burn and she could hear her heart beating heavily in her ears.

Thump...thump...it was slowing. Her eyes clouded with tears which blurred her vision even more.

Thump...Thump...her heart was failing her, and she couldn't stop it.

Thump thump...thump...thu...mp...thu...

The blue of her eyes glazed over her breathing stopped after one final exhale. The last thing she saw was a hand coming towards her. A black gloved hand that was now imprinted into her mind as the black abyss took over.

Her body shot up lungs filling with fresh air. Slowly she sat up eyes now clear glanced around around. She was laying on a bed of hay next to a animal cage. Much like the ones you would see at a Circus. "Where..." She happened to glance down at herself noticing the change in her wardrobe. She was not wearing the clothes she had remembered wearing.

Now dressed in a red and black plaid dress, black tights and black ankle booties. "What am I wearing?" She asked herself as she pulled herself up from the ground. "Hello?" She called out as she walked out of the large tent where she had been laying. "Hello?"

She heard a soft crunching sound which caused her to gasp. Taking a step back her eyes glanced downwards. Sitting there before her on the ground was a black rabbit with floppy ears. "Oh...hello there." She knelt down slowly so she would not startle the rabbit. Her hands encircling his body lifting him into her arms. "Its okay." She told him as he began to squirm "Its okay." Holding the rabbit close to her body she stood again making her way through what looked like a Carnival camp.

"How did I get here?"

The sound of loud rustling was heard in the distance. Upon closer inspection she noticed the sound was coming from a dumpster by a Freak Show tent. Something was inside moving around in the trash. Taking a step forward she saw a flash of an old Bowler hat covered in safety pins before it disappeared beneath the rim of the dumpster.

"He-hello?"

She called out cautiously still holding securely onto the rabbit in her arms. She gulps walking closer despite the voice in her head telling herself...no. The small rocks on the ground crunched beneath her boots as she kept walking closer.

"H-hello?"

She ever so slowly stood on her tiptoes to peek into the dumpster. With one hand clutching the rabbit she lifts the other to take a hold of the dumpster. Pulling herself up she sees nothing but trash. Yet, the trash appeared to be...breathing? 'How very odd.' She couldn't help but think.

"Hello?" She managed to whisper out once more.

A shrill noise cuts through the air scaring her enough to make her lose her grip on the dumpster. She crashed onto the graveled ground landing hard enough to make her cry out in surprise. The rabbit she never lost her grip on appears to be fine, all though, she could feel its heart trying to escape its small furry body.

Suddenly a rich, dark laugh began to echo off the dumpster walls. The shifting sounds of trash starts up again. A pale hand clothed in a black finger-less glove shot up clutching a harmonica. The rest of the body soon followed with trash falling off of it.

She gulped watching the large figure come forth. Those piercing eyes coming over the rim of the dumpster. She gasped at the sight of them.

They were white.

His face slowly came into view, covered in paint similar to that of a clown with a single tear drop beneath his left eye. His nose held a round red clown nose that was smeared with what looked like black paint. His arms were crossed over the rim of the dumpster as he stared down at her. A flash of white teeth caught in a sneer.

"That wasn't very funny." She grumbles not taking her eyes off of him.

"If you say so Darlin' because from up here, it was hella amusin'." The mention of Hell seemed to send him into another wave of laughter.

"Oh stop laughing! Who are you anyways?"

"Who am I? Oh how rude of me for not introducing myself." He launched himself out of the dumpster like a rocket landing on the dirt ground. He stalks towards her with that sneer on his face. She tries to backpedal away from him but those eyes and that sneer locked her in place. The hand not holding tight to the still frightened bunny was suddenly encased in a warm grip of the painted stranger. The same hand was lifted to his lips which he bent to kiss with a warm press of dry lips.

"Just call me Hobo Clown, Darlin'."


	2. Chapter 2

I Only own Penny

* * *

"Stop calling me Darling. I have a name you know."

"Oh?" He drew out the word "And pray tell what is it Darlin'?"

That bastard, putting emphasis on the word just to make her mad. What she wouldn't give to wipe that sneer off his face. With a blush now warming her cheeks she says it.

"Penny."

His grip on her hand tightened at the mention of her name. "Oh is it now?" There was an unnamable hint to of something in his eyes as he looks at her. Penny isn't too sure if she liked it.

His hand that was still holding hers gave a powerful yank. Penny gasped as she was jerked to her feet. Her body lurching towards his. Her nose now pressed against the large red foam one on his. Her eyes stared into his white ones, though his eyes seemed to stare into her soul.

Penny gulped heavily not knowing what to do. Should she kick him where it would hurt or run? The grip he had on her hand tightened making her flinch.

The rabbit in her arms started to become restless bringing her attention back to it. "Um..." She said trying to find her words.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who owns this rabbit?" Slowly his brow arched as his eyes drift slowly down. Making sure to look at her first before he looked at the rabbit.

"Hmm." He said making his voice became deeper, resonating and vibrating in his chest. Opening his mouth to speak he was instantly cut off by a high pitched voice.

"Harry!"

Penny leaned to the side to peak around the larger frame in front of her to see. A man in a red magician's garb and painted face was running towards them.

Hobo Clown's eyes rolled up as he groaned in annoyance letting her hand drop from his reluctantly. "There you are! Bad Mr. Bunny running away like that." He scooped up the rabbit in his arms "How...wait who are you?" He asked finally taking notice to Penny standing there.

Penny looked at the Magician startled "W-well I-"

"She found your stupid rabbit." Hobo Clown said in a deep grumble.

"He is not stupid!"

"Was stupid enough to get lost..."

"You take that back!" Penny looked between the two noting the sneer on Hobo Clown's face returning.

"No."

"No?"

He chuckled again, that deep sound resonating in his chest. A sound that gave Penny goosebumps. "No."

The Magician got a pinched look on his face. "Are you sure you don't want to take that back?" He asks in a sickeningly sweet voice as his hand gripped his wand.

Another chuckle from the clown. "I'm sure."

A malicious grin came to the face of the thinner man as he spoke through clenched teeth. "Well if you're sure..." With a flick of his wand Hobo Clown was sent flying through the air and lands with a dull thump in the dumpster. A small groan of pain echos out of the dumpster and as Hobo Clown tries to stand the dumpster lid slams down on his head. This only earned and even louder groan of pain from the Clown.

The dumpster started to shake it seemed as though The Magician didn't want the Clown to escape.

"Um..." penny turned back to The Magician who only gave her a smile. He retrieved the bunny from her arms happily.

"Thank you for finding him."

"Its no trouble-"

"What's your name?"

"Penny," The Magician smiled again but his smile faded as they heard the dumpster rumble. "I think its time we got him out." He waved his wand but nothing happened.

He hit it against his knee a few times before waving it again. This time the wand only sparked "Thats not good."

Penny went over to the dumpster throwing the lid open. "No don't!" Looking over her shoulder at the Magician for a moment was just enough. The dumpster lid came down swallowing her whole.

"Oof!" She groaned "Well this is just great." Only then did she realize that she was sitting on top of something soft.

"Well...fancy meeting you here."

Penny was thankful the dumpster was dark, for her cheeks had begun to feel red hot. She gulped feeling her body freeze up when a pair of hands were now laying on her hips. A deep rumble echoed from the body below her as he seemed to chuckle. The dumpster lid opened and Penny felt herself counting her lucky stars the instant she saw light.

"Leaving me already?" He said in a pout like voice as she tried to stand. She looked down at him, seeing his face twisted in a playful pout with his lip stuck straight out.

Shaking her head she stood straight up eyes looking over the rim of the dumpster. Her heart stopped when she saw a large man dressed in black. He glared at her with his one eye. Penny felt a pang of fear run through her as her body slowly sank back down.

She turned to the Clown who was lounging amongst the garbage. "Hey," He looked up at her duly.

"Hmm?"

"If you get me out of here I will resist the urge to punch you in that big red nose of yours.

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." He pondered "Not very tempting." he laid back down with his hands crossed behind his head and hat now pulled over his eyes.

"Oh come on! Please? Just get me away from here and I'll owe you a favor?"

"A favor?" He sat up looking at her "You got a deal Darlin'."

"Its Penny!"

He looked at her "Alright...Penny..." I'll help you out but." He started pushing trash bags around "I will need you to help me push some of this trash around. I am looking for a small red lever."

Penny got down on her knees and started moving the trash around "Um...Oh you mean this one?"

"Is it red?"

"I think so." She looked up as a gloved hand reached into the dumpster.

"Shit its the Tamer. Quick pull the lever!" She did and the bottom of the dumpster where Hobo was standing opened dropping him down into the dark. "Wrong lever!" His voice echoed before there was a heavy 'oof' followed by a loud and hard thud.


End file.
